


Wait a Minute, Baby

by sidekikcs



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Beard Burn, Bottom!Chris, Chris Has Fun, Evanstan - Freeform, M/M, Rimming, Sebastian Has a Beard Now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidekikcs/pseuds/sidekikcs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian surprises Chris on set in Atlanta. What really surprises Chris isn't Sebastian's arrival, but the new look he's sporting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait a Minute, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> SO THERE'S NEW PICS OF SEB
> 
> AND HE'S GOT A LOT OF MUSCLE
> 
> AND LONGER HAIR
> 
> AND A FULL-ON CHRIS EVANS-ESQUE BEARD 
> 
> LIFE IS JOYOUS 
> 
> also titles? they don't make sense here at sidekikcs' writing house.  
> Unbeta'd, of course. Rimming, beard burn, and Chris being jealous of Sebastian's beard.

Sebastian unbuckled the belt around Chris' waist, tugging on the back pockets as Chris lifted his hips up. 

"I'm still not over it." 

Sebastian smiled to himself and pulled on the pants, pulling them off Chris' legs. He rubbed Chris' calves, pressing kisses to the inside of his thighs. Chris sighed and lowered his hand, throwing his other arm above his head with his back falling to meet the mattress. His other hand wrapped loosely around the base of his dick, his fist loose while he stroked the shaft. 

"It's really not fair," he continued, gasping a little when Sebastian's lips got closer to his groin. 

"You've got to get over this, Chris," Sebastian murmured, sucking on the smooth skin of Chris' inner thigh. Chris closed his eyes and his lips parted. He squeezed the base of his cock and curled his hand back up the shaft so he could rub his thumb around the head. 

Chris cleared his throat. "It's not fair that Steve can't have a beard." 

"He's never had a beard, babe," Sebastian reminded him, lifting his head a little so he could press a kiss to the skin surrounding the base of Chris' penis. 

Chris ran his fingers through Sebastian's hair, twirling his fingers in the longer parts that just barely hung from Sebastian's head. "I'm sure if we went hunting in a comic book store we could find an issue where Cap's sporting a beard."

"I'm sure we could, but when was the last time we did anything like the comics?" Sebastian looked up at him and smiled.

Chris' frowned. "Plenty of times."

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow up. 

"We have!"

"Closely enough to warrant Steve getting a beard?" _  
_

"Okay, so we could throw in something that wasn't in the comics." 

Sebastian laughed and pressed another soft kiss to Chris' skin. 

Chris smiled down at him. "I missed you."

Sebastian stared at him for a moment, a small smile on his face, then buried his face into Chris' skin and kissed a trail up to the base of Chris' dick. 

Chris groaned and squeezed his cock again, with Sebastian kissing the base and trailing up the shaft. He licked the head slowly, swiping up the pre-come at the tip, then kissed down the length again and went to sucking and licking Chris' balls. 

"Fuck, Seb," Chris groaned, covering his face with his free arm. "God, you're driving me crazy."

Sebastian pressed a kiss firmly to Chris' balls, then kissed the skin all around the area. Chris felt like he was floating, because Sebastian really knew what he was doing. He knew what Chris needed, he always did, but he hadn't had anything like it in almost a year. 

"What do you need?" Sebastian asked him, raising his head up to meet Chris' eyes. 

Chris peaked down at him from behind his arm. "I... Well, I  _need_ to have a beard, but-"

Sebastian rolled his eyes and sat back a little, laughing while Chris continued with, "-since  _that's_ apparently not going to happen..."

"It's too late to pitch it for this film," Sebastian said.

"It's never too late."

"You're a month into filming."

"Your point is?"

Sebastian grazed his fingers gently over one of the purpling marks on the inside of Chris' left thigh. "Maybe pitch it for Infinity Wars. I'm sure they'd go for it."

Chris widened his eyes. "Do you think so?"

"Sure." Sebastian lowered his head again and rested his cheek against Chris' thigh, kneading the other one and rubbing up and down the length of it. "I'm sure we could make it work. Somehow."

Chris sighed. "The thought alone makes me so happy."

Sebastian shook his head. "You're way too into your beard, man."

"Have you seen me with a beard?" Chris said smugly. "Not to toot my own horn or anything,  _but..._ "

Sebastian shook his head and laughed, rolling over onto his stomach and parting Chris' legs further.

"Although, you look so hot with that facial hair," Chris said, shifting his hips a little. "You should keep it. Or trim it and keep it all in check. It's a good look."

Sebastian looked up at him. "Really?"

Chris cupped his chin, rubbing his thumb over the coarse hair on Sebastian's face. "Fuck yeah, baby."

Sebastian closed his eyes and dropped his head, humming to himself and stifling a laugh.

"What's funny?" Chris asked.

"It's... Just- ignore me, I'm just- I'm being stupid," Sebastian said, lifting his hips so he could push his own jeans and boxers off his legs.

"Really, what is it?"

"It's not... anything amusing. It's stupid and sappy."

Chris smiled warmly. "That makes it even better."

Sebastian sighed and shrugged. "I... I really missed this. And you calling me 'baby'."

Chris craned his neck so he could look Sebastian in the eye better. "I missed it too, I really did."

Sebastian stared at him for a minute, then patted Chris' thighs. "Lift 'em up."

"Why?"

"I know what you need."

"What?"

"Just trust me."

Chris, without hesitation, hooked his hands around his thighs and pulled them up to his chest. He shivered. 

"Shit, it really has been too long since we've done this."

"I hold your legs up, baby," Sebastian said, placed his hands firmly on the back of Chris' thighs. 

Chris chuckled a little and looked up at the ceiling. 

"Everything okay?" Sebastian asked. 

"Yeah." Chris lowered his head and looked down at him. "I just like it when you call me 'baby', too."

Sebastian pursed his lips, then put his focus back to where it needed to be. Chris sucked in his breath when he felt the prickle of the hairs on Sebastian's face, his cock jerking a little. 

Sebastian kissed his perineum and trailed his lips lower and lower. Chris tensed up a little, but relaxed when he felt Sebastian's right hand rub circles around the back of his thigh. 

"Just relax, Chris. I know it's been... long since we've done this."

Chris shivered a little, but then the flat of Sebastian's tongue pressed against his hole and he relaxed, his head falling back and his hand curling tightly around his cock. 

Sebastian licked at his hole for a few minutes, familiarizing himself with it again, since it _had_ been almost eleven months since they'd seen each other. Sebastian surprised the entire cast when he showed up to the set, but what really made it worth it was the look on Chris' face. He wasn't going to leave for eleven months and make a surprise comeback just to make Chris look that elated again. But he was determined to make Chris look at him like that again. 

Hopefully, he'd get that look again in just a few minutes.

After teasing Chris' hole for long enough, Chris made a whining sound that signaled his impatience. Sebastian laughed, then pulled away.

"I might give you some beard burn, just so you know."

"Worth it," Chris said breathily. 

Sebastian lowered his head again and this time, he licked at Chris' hole only a few times before pushing his tongue inside. The warmth was familiar almost immediately and Sebastian rolled his hips against the sheets while his tongue started to dart in and out of Chris' hole. Chris' breathing was getting heavier, and his thighs were starting to shake. 

"Already, Evans?" 

Chris reached around and lightly slapped the back of Sebastian's head. "Shut up, it's been a long time. I forgot how good it feels."

"Is that so?" Sebastian asked, kissing and licking around Chris' hole. "So you've never put anything up here in my absence?"

Chris made a sound of annoyance. "Of course I did, but it's not the same."

Sebastian blew over the opening and watched it react, clenching and relaxing. He pushed the tip of his finger against it, then reached up and tapped Chris' lips. 

"Wet my finger." 

Chris closed his eyes and took a shaking breath before wrapping his lips around Sebastian's finger and wetting it with his tongue. Sebastian grunt and rubbed his cock against the sheets of the bed as he did so, leaning down and sticking his tongue back into Chris. Chris moaned, his mouth still closed, and used one hand to tease his cock. The other lay flat beside him, and when Sebastian noticed it, he removed his free hand from his dick and reached up so he could trace patters onto Chris' open palm. 

Sebastian slipped his finger out of Chris' mouth and brought his hand back down. He pulled his face away from Chris' ass and pushed his finger inside instead, all the way up to his knuckle. Chris made an odd sound, then Sebastian swirled his finger and pressed upward, in the direction of Chris' dick, and Chris squeezed around him and moaned, his hand moving faster on his cock. 

Sebastian removed his finger and sat back on his heels, running one hand up and down the back of Chris' thigh and admiring his view. Chris opened one eye and shut it promptly when it met Sebastian's gaze.

Sebastian chuckled. "Don't hide from me, babe."

"Not hiding."

"Then look at me."

Chris swallowed and opened his eyes. Sebastian crawled up his body and kissed him, their lips moving together, Sebastian's tongue poking in between Chris' lips.

Sebastian pulled back and moved back down to Chris' ass. Chris' head rolled back as Sebastian shoved his tongue back inside, licking like a machine in and out of Chris. He slapped Chris' ass a few times, simply for good measure, and Chris clenched around him and gasped and wriggled.

Chris' hand moved faster and faster over his cock as Sebastian continued to lick at his hole, shoving his tongue in and taking it out so he can lick around the area, then thrusting his tongue back inside, swirling it around and driving Chris insane.

"Seb, oh God, don't stop, I'm gonna-"

Sebastian responded with another smack to Chris' ass and Chris spasmed, throwing his head back and spraying all over his chest,  his back arched high and his mouth hanging open as it hit him in waves. 

Sebastian lowered his legs and kissed his ass one last time before slowly moving up his body again. He lowered himself on top of Chris and began lazily kissing Chris' neck, still stretched and exposed as Chris' head began to clear. 

Chris wrapped his arm around Sebastian and held him closer, sighing in his ear as Sebastian started to move his hips against Chris' stomach, slick with his own cum. Sebastian grunted in his ear and bit down on his neck, sucking on the mark he made.

"Gonna give me a hickie," Chris murmured. "Do you know how much time that's gonna cost me in the makeup chair?"

Sebastian thrust hard against Chris' body. "I doubt it's that long."

"But you always mark me up so good, Seb," Chris mumbled, his voice slurring as his eyes began to droop. 

Sebastian moaned and starting thrusting his hips faster. "Don't fall asleep on me just yet, Chris."

"I won't," Chris promised. 

Sebastian continued to work against Chris' hip after shifting a little, so he could get a better angle to lick and suck and kiss Chris' neck and cheek. 

"I missed this." Chris said it quietly just as Sebastian felt the tightness in his stomach. "I missed having you close to me."

"Shit, fuck-"

"I missed kissing you."

" _Chris_."

"I missed touching you," Chris said, locking eyes with Sebastian.

Sebastian closed his eyes.

"I missed... sucking you off, having you fuck me, I really missed-"

"Fuck!" 

Sebastian shot his cum across Chris' midsection, landing on top of the ropes of drying cum already there. His chest heaved while he tucked his forehead into the crook of Chris' neck. Chris grabbed his hand and brought it up to his lips, kissing Sebastian's fingers before he licked all the cum off his hand. Sebastian made a satisfied noise against Chris' neck when Chris dropped his cleaned hand. 

They laid in silence for a few minutes, until Chris shifted uncomfortably. 

"My thighs hurt."

Sebastian lifted his head and looked down at Chris' legs, and surely enough, he had splotches of red across the insides of his thighs.

"Whoops," Sebastian laughed. "I guess I gave you some rug burn down there."

"My ass hurts too, damn," Chris grumbled. "How'm I gonna explain that? I have to shoot a fighting sequence tomorrow."

"Haven't you been filming for weeks now? Just say you're sore."

"I'm not really sore..."

Sebastian looked up at Chris, who was smiling wide. 

"Get your ass in the shower, Evans," Sebastian said, playfully smacking the side of Chris' ass. "I'll make you sore."

Chris rolled his eyes. "That was cheesy as hell."

Sebastian stood up off the bed and grabbed Chris' hand, pulling him up as he said, "Yeah, but you missed me."

Chris smiled at him and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck. "Yeah, I did." His eyes closed and he pressed a soft kiss to Sebastian's lips. Sebastian stroked his hips gently, then turned toward the bathroom of Chris' hotel room and pulled him along. 

**Author's Note:**

> These two are honestly destroying me. Follow my blog (chrithevanth.tumblr.com) for more Evanstan wreckings.


End file.
